backflipfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Toss 2.0
|-| Game= Description Have you ever been bored at work, crumpled up a piece of paper and counted how many times you can make it in a small trash can? Has your boss ever gone out for a quick bite while you and your co-workers see how far you can move the trash can away and still make the paper shot? Have you ever brought in electric fans to make the shot even harder? Backflip Studios is happy to announce that we have brought this amazing and hilarious experience to the iPhone. This game is oddly satisfying . . . much like tossing a real ball of crumpled paper into a metal trash basket. So realistic, you will think you are stuck in an office killing time. Amaze, share and compare your scores with friends and others on the online global scoreboard. Paper Toss 2.0 adds in that excitng paper tossing to an entirely new level. It's a free app, because that's our thing. With it, you get: ★ Bananas, grenades and other new tossables ★ Annoying co-workers to toss stuff at ★ Moving targets and bank shots ★ Brand new levels plus classic favorites ★ Breakable, exploding office objects ★ Power-ups to boost your scores ★ Game Center leaderboards and achievements Version 2.0 is so realistic, you'll think you're actually killing time in an office cubicle. (Maybe you are. We won't tell anyone.) mzl.pqvsjblb.320x480-75.jpg mzl.dijghzux.320x480-75.jpg mzl.snwpremg.320x480-75.jpg mzl.hjaoiksl.320x480-75.jpg mzl.kxvqvfrf.320x480-75.jpg Staff Reviews: This is a game that has taken all the great things out of paper toss, and put them into a new world with more interactivity and movement. I am giving this ★★★★ out of 5 for an excellent enhancement of classic paper toss fun and putting it into a new setting. BRODMessage Wall | | ''' 00:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Notes: Paper Toss 2.0 Wiki |-| Strategy= Different levels have different strategies... Level: Boss Equip the Pudge Ragdoll, fully upgrade the multiplier (in Upgrades), add bigger basket to the Treasure chest, add Vacuum basket to the treasure chest, and shoot, add bigger basket to the Treasure chest, add Vacuum basket to the treasure chest, and shoot, and so on... this give a bunch of points. it does not require the Pudge Ragdoll, but is most effective with it. Level: Warehouse Equip the grenade (required) and blow up the left side row of boxes. in doing so, this will revel a secret basket, that gives out 15 paper points as opposed to only 10. You can use the same procedures as the ones above (Equip the Pudge Ragdoll, fully upgrade the multiplier (in Upgrades), add bigger basket to the secret basket, add Vacuum basket to the secret basket, and shoot, add bigger basket to the secret basket, add Vacuum basket to the secret basket, and shoot, and so on... only after the secret basket is reveled). This also brings in lots of cash. *Note: The treasure chest in boss, earns MORE cash than the secret basket, but takes LESS skill to earn. for more skilled players, go for the warehouse level. |-| Category:Content Category:Games